Battle of Sal
Battle of Sal the Battle of Sal was a Millitary misson Carried out by the lunar Kingdom to attempt to disrupt a recent Millitary trade by the People's Republic of Cape Verda in support for thier Ideological ally the United Socialist States of Scandinavian Ireland who at the time was at war with Luna following the Dublin Break out Offensive. the battle led to another millitary trade by both Cape Verda as Well as The Democratic Republic of Ricosmen, and the continuation of a government in excile lead by Michael Rosen. The Battle Althought the rest of the Pony Protection Alliance didn't agree to Launch a preamtive Strike against the People's Republic of cape Verde, but Princese Luna gave Orders to Admiral Twighlight Sparkle to Plan an invasion of the Islands themselves, the Plans was to simply to blockade and occupy Cape Verde Before the Military could Respond. It was a Simple Show of force. on January 20th, just 69 miles out off of the Island of Sal, the Lunian's first target, The Verdean Battle ship CNS Revolution and the Destroyer CNS Fargo spotted the Luna Fleet and, by Orders from Vice Prime Minister Visser, set on an intersept course, althought 20 landing craft and heavy casualties were brought sheer numbers brough both The Revolution and Fargo were destroyed. Twighlight soon realized that the Number of Troops Left weren't capable of taking Sal, although it was unaware if an SOS had Reached the Island. Before The Fleet could Turn around, Irish Submarines, led by Rear AdmiralGrady Éibhir reported to The Verdean Navy that their Task force had been destroyed and reinforcements were needed at once. soon Admiral Twilight gave the order to attempt to land on the eastern coast of the island, but by time the order was given the full might of the verdean air and Naval forces were present. only a 1,000 pony force landed on The eastern coast of Sal, they swept away the small police force that guarded the beach but on a 1/2 mile Inland, were attack by armed citizens. some 145 civilians gave thier lives guarding thier homes that day. Irish Premier Michael Rosen Reportedly said "if we had people like that we'd be in Dublin drinking at the pub by now". By all that was done The Lunar navy was destroyed and a Diplomatic message was sent Stating that the governments of the pony protection alliance requested a simple statuos quo peace. The Peace of Cape Verdean City When the "Big Three meet in Cape Verdean City, both Stalin and Freeman claimed war was the only solution, but eventually Rosen convinced them that a second negotioation was neccesary. The treaty claimed that the People's Republic of Cape Verde and The Lunar Kingdom would remain at Peace, and Verdean Shippments would continue to Ireland, which was not allowed to be disrupted. Soon Ricomen was also added to the list. finally the Irish goverment in Exile was allowed to stay in Cape Verde. the peace is was voted on, but was denied by the pony protection alliance